El/Companion
El is the daughter of Queen Mermaid. Recruitment She is recruited during the main story, after defeating her mother: Laura. Biography Was commanded by her mother to lead the mermaid army in their attack on San Ilia. After being frightened by the counter attack, the party is able to fight her and cause the mermaid army to retreat. Afterwards, she talks tothe party during their travels though Lyra Falls, coming to terms with what she has done. She then convinces her mother to stand down after she fights with the party, and then joins afterwards. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I hate humans!" "I've been educated to become a Queen!" "I want to grow bigger soon!" "I'll make this town into the mermaid's capital!" "I want to play with your penis!" "I'll squeeze out lots of semen! ♪" "I'm the Mermaid Princess!" "My mommy is the Queen of the Mermaids! She is the best among mermaids!" "Humans have done terrible things to my mom! I'll never forgive them!" "From now on, mermaids will rule over humans!" "I'll give you this! It's just a stone!" (+1 Rock) "I'll give you some money, let's go play together!" (+ 390G) "I'll give you this! It's emergency food!" (+ 1 Chocolate) "I want some candy! ♪" (Give 1 Toffee) *Yes - "Yaaay♪ Thanks! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "That's no fun!" "I want an allowance! ♪" (Give 234G) *Yes - "Yaaay♪ Thanks! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "That's no fun!" *Not enough money - "...Huh? You have less money than me? I'm sorry for you..." "Chi~Pa~Pa, I want it! ♪" (Give 1 Chi Pa Pa!) *Yes - "Yaaay♪ Thanks! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "That's no fun!" "This starfish pouch I'm carrying is my favorite... Do you know what's inside?" *Snacks - "Yes, there are snacks inside! There's chocolate, kelp, and candy! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Jewelery - "I wish there was jewelery inside... By the way, it contains snacks." *Human ears - "There's nothing like that inside! That's scary!" (-5 Affinity) "Do you like your mom?" *I like her - "Mine too! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I hate her - "Did you get into a fight...? You'd better make up." *She is already dead - "You don't have a mom anymore... I feel sorry..." (+10 Affinity) "Even small breasts are cute, aren't they?!" *Of course! - "I'm happy! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "Meanie!" (-5 Affinity) *Mine are also small - "So what...?" "I'm working hard! Will mommy praise me?" *She'll praise you - "Hooray! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *She'll be angry - "You don't think so...?\nBut I'm trying my best..." *You are a mother - "I haven't had a child yet!" (-5 Affinity) "What do you think is the most important ability of a Queen?" *Leadership - "Yes, leadership is the most important thing!" (+10 Affinity) *Combat ability - "Leadership is more important than the ability to fight!" *Eroticism - "Huh...? Is it also important to be erotic?" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: El: "Hey hey, let's go out and plaaay! ♪ A place with lots of water would be great. ♪" With Meia: Meia: "Ara, cute Mermaid Princess. ♪" El: "Don't treat me like I'm a fledgling. I'm really strong!" Meia: "Ufufu, you're a good girl... Okay, let me give you some kelp candy." El: "Yaaay! ♪" With Jessie: El: "I'm going out to plaaay! ♪" Jessie: "Then let me escort you..." El: "Ughhh! You don't have to come!" Jessie: "As a royal guard, it is my duty to escort the Queen and the Princess." El: "Mgrrr!" With Laura: El: "Mommy! ♪" Laura: "El... Have you made any new friends?" El: "Yep♪ The freshwater crab girl Sawa, the snow crab girl Kanu... And also the spider crab girls Nami and Ina too. ♪" Laura: "...Nothing but crabs..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: El: "Pray to the sea... ♪" El prays and exudes a calm serenity! is healed 2nd Action: El: "Yay♪ Yay♪" El is dancing and singing happily... happens 3rd Action: El: "Good niiight. ♪" El fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: El: "Ehehehe..." El is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage. 5th Action: El: "I'll give you this. ♪" El presents a gift! Toffee) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Mermaids Category:Loli Category:Royalty Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2